This invention relates to telephone circuit distribution systems, and more particularly to a telephone distribution frame connector assembly having overload protector modules that provide line protection for the inside plant equipment such as central office switching equipment.
Telephone distribution frame connectors or panels as they are sometimes called of the type having plug-in modules are generally known in telephone art. In such connectors outside lines are connected to in plant or central office switching equipment through protector modules which protect the inside equipment from damage due to overvoltage faults. These connectors or panels are mounted on distribution frames which are generally positioned closely together. Space is at a premium and for that reason down-sizing of the connector is a continuing objective.
In a typical main distribution frame equipped with overvoltage protector modules and a test field, the incoming lines are terminated either directly or through a cable stub to a field of wire wrap or other type of terminals. Likewise, conductors from the inside plant equipment are terminated at another field of terminals. Between these two fields and connected to the lines are protector modules containing surge voltage arresters which serve to provide a surge path to ground for the respective lines when an overvoltage appears thereon. In addition, a test field is formed by a series of terminals which are respectively connected to the lines. Thus, the connector serves to provide a protected interface between the incoming lines and inside plant lines as well as providing a convenient place to test the various lines.
In typical arrangements of the foregoing type, wire conductors are routed between the various fields or groups of terminals in order to provide for the proper circuitry. These wire conductors maybe either wrapped or soldered or otherwise joined to the respective terminals, and they are generally routed behind the face of the connector at which the modules are plugged in. Thus, the wire conductors are sometimes referred to as "back plane" wiring, which really is simply the wiring that is internal to the connector. Such wiring is essentially a hand operation with the aid of wire wrapping tools, soldering equipment or other special tools intended to attach wires to terminals.